


Hooked On A Feeling

by Pisces314



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Batfam is bad at feelings, Boys Being Boys, F/M, Jason Todd is Robin, JayTim Valentines Week, M/M, Multi, Mutual Sexual Tension, Porn With Plot, Tim Drake is Catlad, awkward boys in love, genderfluid tim, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-24 07:00:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9709418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pisces314/pseuds/Pisces314
Summary: JayTim Valentines Week 2017 ficAn AU where Jason never died and Selina caught Tim one night sneaking pictures of Batman and Robin and decided to make him her apprentice.Jason remembers the first night he fought against Stray. How frustrating it was to fight against someone so small and agile that Jason struggled to land a hit. He remembers how Stray’s voice, soft and a little high in pitch for a boys’, kept teasing him every time he missed. He remembers how intense Stray’s eyes looked underneath his goggles. How tight that leather clung to his body.





	1. Prompt One: Handcuffs/Crush

**Author's Note:**

> And welcome to my story for the jaytim Valentines week challenge! I'll be posting a chapter each day to go with the prompts for the day. I'm about halfway done with chapter seven right now and am hoping it'll be ready in time...but I am going out of town this weekend to do a little V-Day celebration with my significant other so we'll see O.o
> 
> Anyway enjoy!

 

 

Jason hates the nights when they had to go up against Cats. Dick had warned him about Catwoman as soon as he realized Bruce was intending to make him the next Robin. Stray, however, hadn’t been around whenever Dick was Robin.

Jason remembers the first night he fought against Stray. How frustrating it was to fight against someone so small and agile that Jason struggled to land a hit. He remembers how Stray’s voice, soft and a little high in pitch for a boys’, kept teasing him every time he missed. He remembers how intense Stray’s eyes looked underneath his goggles. How tight that leather clung to his body.

Everything about Stray seemed to light a fire in Jason’s nerves. A fire that wouldn’t leave him until much later, when he was alone in his room after he had touched himself with shameful thoughts of the thief with clever words and a filthy smirk.

Tonight, thankfully, Jason doesn’t have to fight him because Batman has already taken him down before Robin could get to the scene.

When he arrives to the rooftop Alfred directed him to Batman is looking down at Stray in his standard interrogation pose. He’s standing at full height, arms crossed, and mouth set in a hard frown. This is normally when criminals start shaking and giving up all the information before they get hurt, but Stray looks downright _pissy_. Batman has him on his knees with his arms handcuffed behind his back. He’s also handcuffed his ankles together.

“Looks like you caught yourself a Stray.” His laughter at his pun breaks off as two sets of unimpressed eyes turn towards him. “Tough crowd.”

“I caught him trying to break into Jack Drake’s house. Now I just have to call the police and-“

“Batman, Catwoman has been spotted at a jewelry shop six blocks south of you.” Alfred’s voice cuts through their coms.

“On it.” Batman replies getting out his grapple gun. He stops Jason when he goes to do the same. “Wait here with him. She’s likely just providing a distraction so he can escape.” Without waiting for a reply, Batman leaps from the building, disappearing into the night.

Jason sighs watching the area where Batman vanished. Babysitting duty. How fun. When he turns back towards Stray he catches him shifting in place, testing his mobility against the chains.

“I wouldn’t try that if I were you. Batman made those to be foolproof.” Stray sends him a mischievous smile that makes Jason’s heart stutter.

“It’s a good thing I’m no fool then.”

“Funny.” Jason deadpans.

“Mhm, like you have the right to judge Mr. _’You caught a Stray.’_ I mean, seriously?”

“Terrible puns are part of the Robin legacy. I’m obligated to do at least five a night. It’s in my contract.”

Stray laughs, face taking on a light that seems much more genuine that what Jason has seen out of him by far. He’s disappointed when Stray reigns it in, pressing his lips together tightly as if he hadn’t meant to let that slip.

Silence settles between them. Jason finds himself wanting to fill it and hates himself for it. He knows what this is. Why his heart races every time their eyes meet and whose lips he thinks of kissing when he’s alone. He has a freakin crush on a flirty thief who dresses in skin tight leather.  What a cliché.

He blinks and realizes while he wasn’t paying attention Stray has maneuvered so his arms are now in front his him and is using a pick he pulled from who knows where to work on the lock at his ankles.

“Stop that!”

“Make me.” Jason huffs and marches over to him, slapping the pick out of his hand and sending it scattering across the rooftop. Stray pouts up at him, lower lip jutting out to look full and pink. Jason clears his throat.

“So why Jack Drake’s house?”

“Resources tell me there is something valuable in there.” Stray mutters, turning his gaze from Jason towards to night sky. Jason follows suit because he doesn’t want to just sit there and stare at Stray for no reason. Nope. He doesn’t want to do that at all. 

“I doubt that. It’s common knowledge he lost all his wealth a few years back when he had that accident. Spent everything he had on alcohol because he couldn’t cope then his wife and kid left him.”

Stray sucks in a sharp breath and there’s a long pause before he replies.

“Just because something is valuable doesn’t mean it has to be worth a dollar amount.” Something in the tone of his voice makes Jason look back at him.

 Stray looks older than he is, staring up at the sky with a tired frown. It makes Jason remember the days before. When he didn’t know if his mother’s drugged out corpse would be waiting for him when he walked in the door or what abusive boyfriend she’d decide to bring home that day.

“I know.” Is the only thing Jason can find to say. The silence this time is comfortable. Even though Jason wants to ask what exactly Stray was looking for, he knows better. Alfred’s voice makes Jason jump and he can see Stray laughing at him as he listens to what he is saying.

“Robin, there’s a fire in an apartment complex on East Broadway, we need you there. Batman’s already en route.”

“Be there in three minutes.” Jason says grabbing his grapple gun then hesitating. He looks at Stray sitting on the ground.

“You go on, do your thing. I’ll just wait right here.” Stray’s light voice doesn’t match the serious expression on his face. His lips twitch in a ghost of his usual flirty smile.

Jason runs towards the edge of the roof, pausing to kick the pick back towards Stray as he passes it.

Both of them know he won’t be waiting for Jason when he gets finished.

 


	2. Prompt Two: First Kiss/Lingerie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second installment of my JayTim Valentines Week challenge!

Jason, or rather Robin, is being stalked. Someone has been photographing him during his shifts as Robin and leaving the pictures on top of rooftops to find. They are all signed with a red T on the back. Jason has no idea who that could be.

Most of the pictures are flattering, like the ones that caught him mid-flip or punching out some thug. Others are more embarrassing, like the one of him taking a huge bite of a cheeseburger on break or the one that caught him mid-yawn.

He doesn’t tell Batman about the pictures, always quickly stuffing photos in his utility belt before B finds them. He’s a little ashamed he hadn’t noticed being photographed. He had even been paying more attention now, but as more and more photos show up, he never catches a glimpse of whoever is doing it. Although he has been a bit distracted lately.

Ever since that night on the rooftop, Jason finds himself keeping an eye out for Stray when he’s out on patrol. He’s not sure what it is (a crush is what the tiny sadistic voice in the back of his head says but it’s _wrong_ ), something about Stray just intrigues him. Something about the sadness in his voice as they talked on the rooftop drew him in.

Much to Jason’s secret dismay however, Stray seemed to have taken a break from the life of crime. Jason was so desperate to hear something from him that he even tracked Catwoman down to ask her about it once. She was…less than helpful.

“Oh my kitten has been too busy with other projects to be of much help to me. I told him to take a break until things calmed down.”

“What projects?”

“Ah, ah, ah. I can’t tell you that, now can I?” She teased. “I’ll tell him you were asking about him though. Maybe that’ll bring him back in the game.”

“N-no don’t-“ But she’s already flipping away from him, leaving Jason sputtering and feeling like a fool.

Jason continues his patrols, keeping an eye out for both his secret photographer and Stray, unsure of which one he wants to find more. He knows the potential danger of the photographer learning his secret identity should be a priority. But every time he catches movement out of the corner of his eye, he knows he’s hoping to find familiar red goggles looking back at him.

It’s almost two weeks later when things finally come to a head. Jason is in full gear, sitting on top of a gargoyle, eyes closed and earbuds in. He looks vulnerable and unaware, which is exactly his intention. No one but himself could know that there isn’t actually music playing. That what his ears are actually listening to are all the sounds around him for any sign of his stalker.

He’s out there for nearly half an hour, body thrumming with impatience, when he hears it. The soft thud of someone landing on the rooftop above the statue, slowly shuffling closer and closer to him. Then the almost silent click of a photo being taken.

Jason gives no warning before he moves, leaping towards the person whose face is hidden behind the camera lens. He doesn’t account for how close the person was able to get to him before he noticed, and leaps too hard and fast at the person leaning dangerously off edge of the building, a foot closer than Jason was anticipating.

Jason gets a surprised yelp out of the stranger as he barrels into them, sending them rolling across the concrete rooftop. Jason closes his eyes and pulls the body tight against him as they roll, part trying to keep them from getting hurt and the other part trying to keep them from running away.

The first thing Jason notices when he’s stopped moving is that his lips are pressed up against something soft, squishy, and…slightly wet? He licks his lips on reflex and whatever they’re pressed up against tastes faintly of watermelon jolly ranchers. He hears a small gasp below him and immediately opens his eyes to find wide deep blue ones looking back at him.

Realizing what’s going on, Jason wrenches his face back but doesn’t remove his grip from the stranger’s body. He had expected his stalker to be a journalist, or maybe even a dweeby fan. What he didn’t expect was this absolute _doll_ laying beneath him.

Jason forgets the words he had rehearsed for this meeting as he takes in the raven hair framing the boy’s face, pale skin tinged red with a blush, thick eyelashes and plump pink lips. Jason almost leans back down for a second kiss but the rational part of his brains knows he needs answers first.

“You’re the one who has been following me.” The boy’s grip tightens on his camera he somehow managed not to drop during their tumble.

“I have.”

“Why?”

“I…admire you.” The red hue on the boy’s face gets darker and he averts his gaze from Jason. Jason feels suddenly awkward. Sure he’s dealt with a few fans before but never one like T, never one this pretty.

“Well, uh, thanks…I guess…but you can’t do that anymore. I can’t have you finding out my identity. That’s the whole point of wearing this thing.” He gestures towards his domino mask. The boy’s bashfulness seems to melt away and he rolls his eyes.

“Please, if I wanted to find out who you were I would have found out ages ago. I’ve been following the you for years.”

“Years?!” Jason sputters. “Then why only now have you been showing me your work?”

“I thought it’d be funny to see your reaction,” T doesn’t smile, but his eyes sparkle with amusement. “It was.”

Jason flushes, remembering his loud exclamation of “What the fuck?!” the first few times he came across a photo. How he had probably looked silly, head swinging back and forth trying to catch the trail of whoever left it.

He chews his lips thoughtfully, wondering what to do about the situation. The boy isn’t doing anything wrong, exactly, but it is dangerous and who knows when he’d get curious enough to find out who’s behind the mask.

He figures he doesn’t really have to be still pinning him down but when he shifts to move off him he catches T is staring at where Jason’s chewing his lip with a hungry expression on his face. When he notices he’s been caught he just smiles coyly up at him. Jason is once again tempted to go for another kiss, unsure of why he feels so comfortable around someone he just met.

He is brought back to reality by the sound of police sirens going off in the distance. He curses in frustration at not getting more information. Now he has to leave without even knowing T’s real name. Jason stands giving, T a hand to help him as well. Instead of letting go T keeps a firm grip on his hand.

“I gotta go.” Jason says regretfully, gently tugging at his hand.

“I know-just-I have something for you…from Stray.”

“Wait. How do you know Stray?” The sirens are getting closer now. If Jason doesn’t leave soon he might not be able to catch up.

“He’s a friend. He wanted me to give you this.” T is awkward as he pulls out the envelope from his jacket pocket, avoiding Jason’s eyes and shoving the paper at his chest. Jason grabs it, looking down at it and back at T. He has so many questions but the sirens loud and blaring, and he has to go help out.

“What’s your name?” He asks desperately as he watched T turn away from him. T hesitates looking back at Jason contemplative before he answers.

“It’s Tim.” And then he’s is running in the opposite direction of the sirens.

Jason stuffs the package in his utility belt and runs off to go stop the bank robbery that ruined his night.

Between that and getting a reaming from Batman about not getting to the scene fast enough, Jason forgets about the envelope until late that night. He’s stripping out of his uniform when he notices something white poking out of his belt and in a flash he’s tearing into it, curiosity getting the better of him.

The first thing he feels is a small slip of paper, so he pulls that out and reads it first.

**_Heard you missed me. Just thought I’d give you a little something to keep you company until we meet again. -S_ **

Jason’s hands shake as he pulls out the second item from the envelope, an item he can feel to be a picture and feels his pulse go wild as he takes in what he sees.

It’s a selfie of Stray. Who seems to be in a women’s lingerie shop, and Jason is certain that Stray has broken in after hours. And Jason can only tell it’s Stray because he still has the cat ears and goggles on but the rest of his outfit is gone, replaced by a lacy black teddy. Most of the material is see through, showing of Stray’s porcelain skin. Only Stay’s privates are completely covered by an incredibly short silk skirt.

He’s setting on his knees in front of a mirror, legs spread wide and back arched, showing off all of his curves. The hand he isn’t using for the camera is reaching up under the skirt in-between his thighs, leaving no question as to what he’s doing.

Jason loses count of how many times he uses that picture to get off, imaging what it would be like to have it be his own hand reaching up underneath the skirt, putting a look of bliss on Stray’s face.

When he’s done, spent and sticky laying in his bed at night, he thinks of Tim’s deep blue eyes and pouty lips and wonders why he feels so unsatisfied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally finished chapter seven just before posting this so it'll be up in time! Yay!
> 
> I apologize for any grammatical errors, I'm running on about two hours of sleep so the words kept blurring together when I was editing. I'll go back tomorrow and fix anything that I missed.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it! :)


	3. Prompt 3: Enemies to friends to lovers/secret admirer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which the boys finally take a step or five forward...

Contrary to popular belief, Jason Todd is not an idiot. Hell, he was trained by the world’s greatest detective, he doesn’t understand why people underestimate him all the time.

He knows Tim is still taking his pictures. They haven’t spoken since that first night, but Tim seems to be less worried about being seen. At least when Batman isn’t around anyways.

He knows Tim is actually Timothy Jackson Drake. And okay, maybe that one took him awhile but honestly there are like four hundred people named Tim in Gotham and Jason could only search their computers database when Bruce wasn’t around. He still hadn’t told him about the whole stalker thing yet.

And he knows that Tim is Stray. Embarrassingly, that took even longer to find out than Tim’s real name, what with all the hints Stray had given him. For awhile, he had just thought Stray and Tim were in cahoots somehow and wanted to know what exactly they were up to.

So, after a long and slightly arousing fight with Stray one night over a stolen pair of sapphire earrings that Stray insisted the original owner wouldn’t miss, Jason let him get away. He gave Stray a few minutes head start before following the GPS tracker he had planted on him during the fight.

When he sees where Stray is headed he thinks he’s about to finally see what he’s been plotting with Tim, but when he gets to the Drake Household Stray is nowhere in sight. He double checks his tracker and confirms Stray is there before waiting for a sign of Stray or Tim.

He watches the house for five anticlimactic minutes before he sees movement from a window on the second floor. Jason cautiously creeps closer to the house and lands as silent as possible on the small balcony outside the window. He peers inside a slip in the curtains, ready to leap away at any sign of being noticed.

Inside he spots Tim, Jason feels his face heat up, standing in front of a full length mirror wearing only boxers. A quick looks around the room tells Jason he’s looking in Tim’s bedroom. It’s small with just a bed, dresser, desk and mirror taking up almost all the space in the room, and slightly messy.

His laptop is nearly buried in the mess on his desk, including scattered papers, a bag of jolly ranchers, his camera, and a pair of red goggles. There’s a rope whip laying in the middle of the floor amongst some clothes and Jason can even see some type of leather outfit strewn across the bed.

Wait.

Jason looks around the room again confirming what he just saw.

“ _Oh_ _fuck me,”_ Jason breathes as he watches Tim raise a sapphire earring up to his ear, wearing a smirk identical to the one he’s seen on Stray countless times.

Jason doesn’t know what to do with this information. He obviously can’t tell anyone, not that he would want to. He considers about confronting Stray/Tim about it but thinks better of it. Secret identities are secret for a reason. If Tim wanted him to know then he would have told him. Jason waits, even though being patient is something that he is terrible at he feels this might be worth it.

He continues to let Stray secretly….admire him as Tim, and flirt with him as Stray. He feels giddy knowing that maybe, just maybe, Tim is as interested in him as Jason is in Tim.

When he comes across Stray, he never tries to capture him anymore, instead just taking back whatever Stray has stolen and letting him go. Batman seems displeased with his new course of action but stops criticizing him when Jason points out how very hypocritical he’s being.

On the nights when he’s aware Tim is following him, he makes sure to overexaggerate his moves and strikes silly poses for the pictures he knows is being taken. He feels rewarded when he hears the occasional quiet laughter coming out of the shadows.

Jason is sitting on a rooftop, feet dangling off the edge and has been playing puzzle games on his phone for the better part of an hour. It’s an incredibly slow night for Gotham, even with Batman assisting Dick in Bludhaven, Jason has a lot of free time on his hands. He decides to call it a night and stands up, stretching his stiff muscles when-

“Hey,” Jason lets out a rather high pitched squeal as he whips around the face the person who snuck up on him.

“There he is, Robin, Batman’s fearless sidekick.” Stray is pure sass, voice dripping with sarcasm and hand cocked on his hip.

“Oh hey Stray,” Jason tries to play it off cool but his voice cracks mid-sentence. He clears his throat. “What’s up?”

Stray gives him a look that’s almost fond before reaching into his utility belt. “I have something for you.”

Jason feels his pulse speed up, wondering what Stray could possibly want to give him. When Stray does finally find what he’s looking for and holds his hand out to Jason, Jason just stares.

“What is it?” He asks looking at the shiny black thing laying in his palm. Stray huffs impatiently.

“It’s a flash drive. Inside is a list of evidence against Pablo Juarez gathered from hacking into his computer and digging through some of his more hidden files.”

“Am I supposed to know who that is?” Jason is vaguely disappointed that this is about work even though he knows he shouldn’t be.

“He’s the boss behind the new drug epidemic, Nightshade. The flash drive includes names of his dealers as well.” That makes Jason perk up and stare at Stray in wonder.

Nightshade was a newer, highly addictive drug that most of the teen population of Gotham had been using. It would put you in a trance like state where you were lucid dreaming, allowing you to basically live in a dream world for a short time, at the alarmingly high risk of never waking up again.

Batman and him had been trying to catch a tail on the guy behind it all for months since the drug started showing up in Gotham. But every time they hit a trail they had come up empty.

“How did you get into his computer system? We didn’t even have a name.”

“I have my ways.” Stray lifts a shoulder in a shrug.

“And why are you helping us?” Jason gets a glare for that one.

“Look just take it or not. I don’t have to explain my reasoning to you.”

“Okay, okay sorry jeez.” Jason grabs the flash drive out of Stray’s hands and lets his fingers gently caress his palm before he pulls away, pleased when Stray’s cheeks darken before he turns to leave.

“And thank you!” He calls after Stray’s retreating form. He doesn’t get a reply.

Jason does call it a night then, deciding to wait until Batman gets back so they can go over the flash drive together. In the morning as he’s eating breakfast he hears on the news that a kid from Gotham High collapsed in the middle of class yesterday and is in a medically induced coma. He wonders if Tim knew him and his chest hurts.

Even with all the information on the flash drive it still takes them three long weeks to take down Pablo. He has contacts on contacts and more beefed up henchmen than Jason can count. And when they finally are watching from the shadows as the half of Gotham’s police department arrives to arrest Pablo’s bloody and beaten crew, Jason feels like he’s earned at least a weeks’ vacation that he’s not going to get.

“You never told me how you got ahold of that flash drive.” Batman points out. Jason hesitates. He’s been avoiding this since he showed the information to Bruce and, up until now, Bruce had been too distracted to press Jason for answers. But now that Pablo was taken care of…

“Stray gave it to me.” He comes right out and says it to get it over with. You can’t lie to Batman. Besides, Stray deserves credit for this.

“What was in it for him?” Batman frowns.

“Maybe he just didn’t like that scum going around selling to kids. Just because he steals from people he thinks are overprivileged doesn’t mean he has zero morals. I mean, sure, he’s angry and hurt. But he’s not one _them._ He’s not a bad guy.” Jason knows he says too much by the way Batman’s stare burns a hole through his skull but he doesn’t waver. He doesn’t know why but he needs Bruce to understand that Stray isn’t like Pablo, he’s different.

“Robin-“

“Hey! Batman!” Batman is interrupted by Commissioner Gordon’s voice, calling him over to discuss something about the bust.

“We’ll talk about this later…you’ve got company.” Batman says before he makes his way over to Gordon.

Jason looks around before spotting the red gleam of a familiar pair of goggles in the darkest corner of the alleyway. He grins walking towards the figure.

“Well it looks like your flash drive-“ Jason is interrupted by a pair of lips pressed against and this time he’s the one who is gasping as Stray pushes his tongue between his lips. Jason wraps both arms around Tim’s waist, pulling their bodies together and getting reacquainted with the taste of watermelon jolly ranchers.

Tim pulls away first breathing heavily. Jason licks his lips.

“What-“

“You really don’t think I’m a bad person?” Jason’s eyes widen. That’s what the kiss was about, Tim had heard everything Jason said.

“I know you aren’t. I think you’re going through a rough time and you’re a little lost because of it. But I also know you are strong and you can overcome whatever it is you’re going through.”

 Tim stares up at him in silence. Jason wishes Tim wasn’t wearing goggles so he could look into his eyes and get a clue as to what was going on in Tim’s head.

Finally after a few moments the corners of Tim’s mouth turns up and a soft smile spread across his face.

“Thank you.” He whispers and kisses Jason again.

The kiss starts off soft and sweet but soon Jason finds his hormones taking over. His mouth leaves Tim’s to pepper kisses down his jawline, getting breathy sighs in return.

Suddenly, Tim leaps up to wrap his legs around Jason’s waist in a tight grip. Jason reacts quickly and pushes Tim up against the alley wall, grabbing hold of Tim’s legs so he doesn’t fall.

Jason can feel heat radiating off Tim from where his hard on is pressed up against Tim’s cheeks and thanks Jesus he decided not to wear a cup today.

Jason gives an experimental thrust and smiles when Tim’s eyes flutter shut. He does it again and this time they both moan.

“ _Tim,”_

“ _Jason,”_

They both freeze, staring at each other in shock.

“….I guess the _cats_ out of the bag now.” Jason beams with pride as Tim looks at him, absolutely disgusted. “Seriously though, how long have you known?”

“The whole time.” Jason rolls his eyes at Tim’s cocky tone and finds himself not surprised in the slightest. This is Tim we’re talking about here.

“I planted a tracker on you and let you escape one night a few months back.” He confesses.

“Rude.”

“That’s what they call me.” Jason and his semi hard dick are both tired of talking so he let’s go of Tim’s legs to reach for his ass, grabbing a cheek in each hand and squeezing. Tim groans, holding himself up with just his legs as he moves his body like a belly dancer to grind his arousal against Jason’s stomach.

The moment is ruined when Jason hears laughter and panics, looking for the source. He spots a couple of cops standing just a little closer than the rest, one of them laughing at something the other said. Thankfully Jason and Tim remain unnoticed.

“I know a place we could go to get some privacy if you want to continue this.” Jason is nodding at Tim’s whispered words before he even finishes the sentence and Tim giggles.

“Follow me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda didn't do very good on the enemies to friends part but I had no idea how to fit that in since this is a series so I got as close as I could. It was more of a flirty strangers to awkward allies to lovers but eh what can you do?


	4. Secret Relationship/Stolen Kisses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so this is the chapter where you start to see why it has this rating so be warned!  
> Also there is some violence towards the end, nothing too intense but I felt like it deserved a warning.
> 
> Enjoy!

The night was quiet except for the sounds of shaky breathes and wet slurping.

“This is- _Fuck you’re amazing_ \- a really bad idea.”  Jason gasps trying and failing to keep his eyes open. He was supposed to be keeping watch.

Tim hums in agreement causing a delicious vibrating sensation along Jason’s length.

Tim had pounced Jason mid-patrol, getting on his knees in front of him and unzipping his pants without so much as a hello. They were in the back of an alley with only a dumpster as cover and Jason is supposed to be meeting Batman in three minutes.

Jason gives up the battle of trying to keep his eyes open and allows his hips move using shallow thrusts in rhythm with Tim’s movements. He’s already feeling the tightening in his stomach signaling his release and after a few moments he regretfully pushes at Tim’s head.

Tim pulls off with a pop and blinks up at Jason behind his goggles.

“Yes?”

“I’m about to…ya know.”

“Okay.”

“Okay?” Jason repeats dumbly, apparently his brain turns to mush when he gets blowjobs. Tim rolls his eyes at him.

“Okay.” He snorts and takes Jason back in his mouth, surprising Jason. Tim takes a deep breath before taking Jason deeper, only gagging slightly before relaxing his throat. Jason feels his toes curl up.

They had been meeting up in secret for awhile now but hiding something from both Batman and Catwoman had proven to be a challenge. They usually only had time for quick fucks and not much time to experiment with much else. The first time Tim had tried to take Jason this deep he had gagged and choked for a few minutes before they decided to just stick with hand jobs.

That being said, Jason isn’t ashamed in the slightest when it only takes a few more swallows before he starts pulsing and spilling in the back of Tim’s throat.

Tim gulps then pulls back with a cough, wiping at his mouth. He looks up at Jason and smirks at seeing the dazed look on his face.

“You alright there, stud?”

“Better than,” Jason grins and pulls Tim to his feet, fisting a hand in his hair and dragging him into a sloppy kiss. He’s working a trying to get his hand into Tim’s skin tight pants when his comm buzzes to life in his ear.

“Robin I’m at the rendezvous, where are you?” Jason and Tim jump apart at the sound of Batman’s voice like they’ve been electrocuted.

“On my way. Was held up by an enthusiastic fan.” Jason fights not to laugh as Tim childishly sticks his tongue out at him.

“I expect you here in two minutes.”

Jason hesitates looking down at where Tim’s length is straining against his leather pants. He really doesn’t want to leave Tim like this.

“Go ahead, you can just make it up to me next time.” Tim sighs waving Jason away.

“In the meantime,” He whispers in Tim’s ear. “I’m sure you have plenty of pictures of me to help you out.” He sees Tim shudder before he leaves.

He makes it to Batman in two minutes and thirty seconds. Batman is frowning at him, showing how very unamused he is. Thankfully he doesn’t comment on Jason’s tardiness.

Batman turns to point towards the bank in front of them. Jason can see vans lined up out front and the door blown open. The alarm system must have been disabled somehow otherwise cops would be swarming the place by now.

“Alfred spotted Joker’s henchmen blast the door open from the feed from the security cameras. No sign of the Joker but we need to put a stop to this immediately.”

 _‘Well that explains why Alfred hasn’t sent the cops over yet._ ’ Jason thinks. Every time the Joker is involved Batman wants to bring him in personally. He’s surprised Batman even asked him to tag along in this. There must be a lot of henchmen.

 

‘ _Okay.’_ Jason thinks about ten minutes later as he takes cover behind a desk. _‘A lot is not a good word to describe the amount of henchmen. A fuck ton would be more appropriate.’_

All around him are the sounds of gunfire and pained cries of the men that have fallen prey to Batman’s fist. Jason risks a peak out from behind his shelter and sees Batman taking a least ten of them on by himself.

Jason raises up to go help him but sees the barrel of a gun aimed at him the last second and falls to the floor again narrowly dodging the bullet.

“Oh careful now little Robin, these games aren’t for children to play. HAHAHA.” Jason whips around at the laugh seeing the Joker standing at the entrance to the bank. He’s holding a large bag no doubt filled with cash.

Jason doesn’t hesitate before sprinting after him, ignoring Batman calling for him to come back. He chases Joker to one of the getaway vans, throwing a batarang to flatten the tire. He approaches the door cautiously, knowing the Joker is bound to have a few tricks up his sleeve.

He’s proven right when the door is thrown up with a blast just as he touches the handle, sending him flying back to collide with the brick building of the bank.

He lands in a heap on the ground, body throbbing with pain and not listening as he tries to will himself to move. He watches in trepidation as the Joker slowly walks towards him tossing a crowbar back and forth in his hands.

The Joker is saying something but all Jason can make out if the sound of his maniacal laughter as he raises the crowbar above his head. Jason can’t do much more than just squeeze his eyes shut, bracing for impact.

But the impact never comes. He hears the expected sound of crowbar hitting flesh but he doesn’t feel any pain. Curious Jason opens his eyes and stares in shock. The Joker laying on the ground in front of him curled in a fetal position as Stray hits him with his own crowbar, a fury on his face Jason never wants directed at him.

He blinks and Batman is crouched in front of him checking his wounds. He still hears Stray and the Joker in the background and wonders why Batman isn’t bothering to intervene. When Batman tries to lift him up his body seems to light on fire from all the pain it’s in and in one of his least proud moments, he faints like a damsel in distress in Batman’s arms.

 ***

He wakes periodically. He can see that they’ve placed him in his room in the manor, with medical equipment surrounding the bed. The steady beeping of the heart rate monitor is almost comforting to him.

 He’s aware that time has passed because he’s usually wearing different clothes each time he opens his eyes. He never stays awake or lucid very long before falling right back to sleep. They must have him on some really strong pain medication.

Sometimes when he opens his eyes he has a visitor. It’s either Alfred feeding him, Bruce staring at him guiltily, Dick talking animatedly about his day, or Babs reading a book beside him. He hasn’t been awake yet when Tim has come to visit him but occasionally he’ll wake up with the taste of watermelon jolly rancher on his lips and falls back to sleep dreaming of Tim stealing kisses from him.

Then one morning he wakes up feeling more lucid than ever. He feels a warm breeze rustle his hair and glances towards his bedroom window, finding it wide open. He shivers and starts to sit up thinking he’ll try to get up and close it. But as soon as he starts to move he hears a soft grumble beside him.

He squints in the darkness at his bed, heart stuttering as he makes out Tim laying fast asleep beside him. He’s not even in his costume, instead wearing a baggy hoodie and basketball shorts. Jason smiles softly at the sight. Tim’s adorable.

He leans down and presses a soft kiss against Tim’s forehead, knowing Tim will likely not be here the next time he wakes up.


	5. Prompt Five: Flower Shop/Love Notes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day five of the 2017 JayTim Valentines Week challenge! I'm not really happy with this chapter. I felt like I struggled with every word I typed, which is probably why it's the shortest chapter.   
> Tomorrow's chapter will be much better and longer I promise so hang in there!

“What exactly did you bring me here for?” Poison Ivy is standing in the doorway, hands on her hips and surveying the room with a curious interest. Tim supposes it a little out of character since he’s lead her to the green house of a flower shop. There’s nothing valuable for him to steal but that’s not why he’s here.

“I need your help with something. Besides, you owe me a favor anyway.”

“And you want to cash it in for what? Breaking into a greenhouse at 3am? If you expect me to cause any harm or damage-“

“I don’t. I just-“ Tim huffs, glad he can hide behind is goggles. “-I need you to help me pick out a bouquet for a…friend.” Ivy raises an eyebrow.

“You don’t seem like the type of have many of those, little kitten. This friend must be pretty special.”

“He is. And he’s sick. So I need to give him some flowers because that’s what people do right? It’ll make him get better faster or something.” Ivy’s gaze softened and she stared at him for an uncomfortable about of time before directing her gaze at the plants surrounding them.

“Hmm, the choices are a bit limited here. I personally would prefer a more exotic selection myself but let’s see here..” Tim watched as Ivy walked around the flower shop, stopping at random to pick up a plant and observe it before setting it back down.  

Not for the first time, he wondered if it was a bad idea to let her help with this. He would never consider Poison Ivy a friend, they were more of occasional allies when it was beneficial to the other. In fact she was only here because he had helped her break into the Gotham Aquarium last month so she could plant a rare species of kelp in the fresh water exhibit. Apparently Gotham’s polluted rivers had been killing it off and she figured she could preserve the species by placing the samples in the aquarium.

Lost in his thoughts, Tim hadn’t noticed Ivy making her final selections for the bouquets until she was making her way over to him.

“I think this is what you’re looking for.” She said holding out the flowers for him to see. It was made of beautiful brightly colored flowers tied together with a blue ribbon.

“It’s lovely, but what made you pick these over the others?”

“The language of flowers.”

“Huh?”

“No wonder you asked for my help.” Tim shot her a glare. “Each flower has a different meaning. You have to choose them carefully to avoid sending the wrong message.”

“Really? I thought people just picked which ones looked good together. So what does my bouquet mean?” Ivy gave Tim a smirk he didn’t like.

“The yellow Calla Lilies symbolize revival, a sort of get well flower.” Tim nodded. That sounded about right.

“And the purple roses and these white thingies?” He asked.

“The _**lavender**_ roses symbolize love at first sight and baby’s breath means everlasting love.” Tim felt his face heat up hoping Ivy couldn’t tell in the dim lighting.

“You’re not very subtle Stray. Harley told me you put the Joker in the hospital for attacking Robin and now all of a sudden you have a friend you need flowers for. Tsk Tsk fraternizing with the enemy. What are we going to do with you?”

“It’s none of your business who these flowers are for. I didn’t press you the last time you needed a place to lie low with Harley after she pissed the Joker off and asked for one of my safe house locations.” Tim seethed. Ivy laughed, reaching out to pat Tim’s head.

“Calm down Kitten I was only teasing. Let me know when he breaks your heart, I’ll gladly make him plant food for you.”

“Thanks, but **if** he breaks my heart, I can handle myself.”

“Of course dear. Be sure to give him a card with that. It’s bad manners not to.”

“I’d appreciate if all of this was kept discreet.” Tim called after her. Ivy paused in her steps.

“Keep what discreet?” Ivy winked at him before she left. Tim chuckled to himself looking at the flowers in his hand. She really did a good job picking them out. The colors looked well together even if he wasn’t so sure about the meaning behind them.

 Now for a card. He looked around pleased to find the shop had a separate section for cards. He had to find one and think of what to write on it fast if he wanted to have time to drop this off before Bruce finished with patrol.

 

The first thing Jason noticed when he woke up were the flowers sitting in a vase on his bedside table. The second was the card sitting next to them. The third was Bruce, sitting in a chair and staring at the bouquet as if it was a bomb ready to explode.

“Aww Brucie, you shouldn’t have.” Jason teased.

“Read the card.”

‘ _Well good morning to you Sunshine.’_ Jason scoffed as he picked up the card. He was about to open it when he noticed the picture on the front. It was a drawing of a small black cat grooming an angry a red a green robin with a bandaged wing. Jason felt butterflies flying around furiously in his stomach as he opened the card.

He stared in shock at the words before him. He wasn’t sure what he was expecting it to say but it wasn’t this.

Roses are red

I beat the Joker with a stick

Get well soon

I miss your dick

He felt a laugh make its way past his lips before he made eye contact with Bruce and tried to play it off as a cough.

“I take it you read this?”

“Stray knowing our identities is something you should have informed me of.”

“Please, I heard Selina call you by your real name last time you guys decided to make out mid fight. Which, _eww,_ by the way. No one wants to see old people getting it on.” Bruce’s left eyebrow twitches in irritation but Jason continues anyway. “And don’t tell me you haven’t figured out who Stray is yet. He’s not our enemy Bruce.”

“I’m aware and I won’t ever forget what he did for you. If he hadn’t show up when he did-” Bruce cuts off, taking a steadying breath. “I just want you to be careful. I’ve been down a similar road with Selina and it never ends well for either party.”’

“I know, I know.” Jason pauses, throwing a wicked grin at Bruce. “I guess you can say we bats have a weakness for pussy eh?” Bruce stands wordlessly and makes his way toward the door.

“You get it? Because-“

“You’re grounded.”

Jason throws his head back and cackles because Bruce would never actually go through with disciplining his children.


	6. Prompt 6: Blindfold/Stargazing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we're back for chapter six!  
> I just want to thank everyone for the comments on this so far especially from pt 5 b/c I was really feeling like it was a sloppy chapter but it got wonderful feedback so thank you all for the comments and kudos, it really helped. I'm also sorry if I haven't replied yet, this weekend has been crazy busy.
> 
> Heavy smut in this part be warned!

Jason is sitting on the top of the tallest beam on the Gotham city bridge overlooking the river, legs dangling off the edge and watching the sunset. It was always one of his favorite sights to see, but today he can’t even muster the energy to appreciate its beauty.

Jason hasn’t cried since his mother overdosed nearly five years ago. He’s not the type to cry unless things were really bad. When he gets emotional, he’s usually just ends up punching things. But he knows that won’t help him today. He can’t stop the wetness in his eyes gather at the corners and slowly drip down his face.

He startles when he hears the sound of someone landing behind him, wiping at his face before turning around. Stray stands no more than three feet from him and Jason knows he should be more concerned that anyone was able to sneak up on him like that but then again, Stray isn’t just anyone.

“Word is going around that the Joker nearly died tonight. They say he nearly bled out from a bullet wound to the stomach before the paramedics got there.”

“You have pretty accurate resources.” Jason mutters, surprised at how dead his voice sounds. Tim makes a noise, a quiet sad sound, as if he didn’t want Jason to confirm what he had heard. Then he’s walking towards Jason and sitting down beside him with movements that should be too graceful for a human to achieve.

“What happened?” He asks softly. Jason swallows hard. Tim’s been on vacation in Europe with his mom and her new husband the past week. His flight must have landed back in Gotham only a couple hours ago, he didn’t know.

“He shot Babs,” He feels Tim tense beside him, he knows they had gotten close over the years. “He shot her and she’ll never be able to walk again. He took pictures while-“ Jason’s voice cuts out and he makes a strangled sound. Tim reaches out and pulls Jason practically into his lap, holding him until the sobs subside.

When Jason gets control of himself, Tim has maneuvered them so they are laying on the laying on the beam and is holding Jason like a child, gently running his fingers through his hair.

“I don’t regret it.” Jason sniffs.

“You shouldn’t. He deserved it.” Jason is surprised at the comfort the words bring him, after seeing the way Bruce looked at him earlier he just needed someone on his side. Thinking of Bruce sends a painful jolt through his torso.

“Batman fired me.” Even saying it feels him with despair. Robin was the best thing in his life. The thing that brought him out of the darkness and Bruce just took that from him.

“I’m so sorry Jason,” Tim’s voice is rough, as if he’s holding back tears as well. Jason had told him everything before, he knew how important Robin was to him. Jason suddenly feels drained. He hasn’t slept since hearing about Babs and now that the anger has vanished he has nothing left.

He doesn’t like that, he can’t handle the feeling that empty void that threatens to consume him. So he acts, rolling so he’s hovering on Tim on his hands and knees. Tim doesn’t seem surprised by his sudden movement, reaching up and carding his hands through Jason’s hair as they meet in the middle for a rough kiss. Jason bites Tim’s bottom lip and gets his hair pulled in retaliation. He pulls Tim’s lower lip into his mouth, sucking gently as an apology and feels Tim shudder beneath him.

Moving his kissing down Tim’s neck, he scrapes his teeth on the sensitive skin underneath while Tim whines high and desperate lifting his hips to grind against Jason’s thigh. Jason reaches down between them, making quick work on the secret latches on Tim’s belt and pants to get them open. Practice makes perfect. He shuffles down to where he is face to face with Tim’s pretty cock, pink and swollen all for him. Jason’s not worried about being seen, they are too high up and it’s getting darker by the second now that the sun has almost gone down.

He doesn’t give Tim want he wants immediately, instead giving attention to each of his balls, sucking and licking them gently until Tim’s thighs are shaking and he’s murmuring a sweet _please_ over and over again.

He gives no warning before he takes Tim all the way down his throat, stopping just before his gag reflex kicks in. Tim arches and shouts carding his hands through Jason’s hair again. Jason starts a slow rhythm trying to draw the moment out but Tim doesn’t seem to like that idea. His hips starts moving on their own accord and he uses his grip on Jason’s hair to pull him down every time he thrusts up.

Jason gags the first few times before getting used to it and looks up to glare at Tim only to find Tim isn’t even looking at him. He has his head thrown back and his eyes squeezed shut. Jason can see his breath each time he pants.

 He takes advantage of Tim’s mouth being open to reach up and shove three fingers in watching Tim’s eyes fly open in surprise and causing him to choke slightly. Tim looks down at Jason with heat in his eyes and holds his gaze as he begins licking and sucking Jason’s fingers enthusiastically. Jason groans around Tim’s cock as he reaches down with his free hand to rub his own bulge through his pants, needing some type of relief.

Once his fingers are wet enough he pulls them out of Tim’s mouth with a wet popping sound, dragging his fingers down Tim’s chest and stomach, watching his nipples harden at the sensation. He pushes them up against Tim’s hole gently stroking and looking at Tim in question. Tim takes a breath to relax and smiles down at Jason and that’s all the encouragement he needs.

He sucks Tim down hard and swallows at the same time he breaches Tim with all three fingers. It’s a tight fit and not quite wet enough with only spit as lube but Tim’s gasping and rocking back against Jason’s fingers. He fucks Tim with his mouth and fingers until Tim is loose around his fingers and is dripping down his throat.

He pulls away from Tim to open his pants and finally free his erection. It juts out proudly bouncing against his stomach as it springs free. Before he can move Tim is grabbing his arms and tugging him back down on top of him, wrapping his legs around his middle. The both moan at the feeling of Jason sliding against his crack. Jason doesn’t want to move his arms from where he has Tim trapped in his embrace so it takes a few tries before Jason finally enters him but after that it’s heaven.

They move their hips in unison, a well rehearsed dance they’ve been doing forever. Moving in slow but deep thrusts that keep them on the edge but never letting them spill over.

This is it, Jason thinks to himself as he pulls Tim into a kiss that’s as slow and sweet as their fucking. Tim is what he needed to fill the void, the one who will always be there for him to care for and maybe even love no matter how many times he fucks up. It has always been Tim. It will always **be** Tim.

It’s like he had been wearing a blindfold up until now and tonight it had finally ripped free. He doesn’t need Robin, he can’t be Robin anymore. Gotham will never be free of crime as long as they let the criminals live because jail will never hold the real baddies. Gotham needs someone who isn’t afraid to take them out for good. Jason has known this for a long time but just hasn’t wanted to admit it to himself yet, he wasn’t ready. But now he is and Tim is right here with his easy acceptance of Jason for who he is and Jason loves him for that.

Jason picks up the pace feeling the need to release and knowing Tim feels it too by the way he mewls in pleasure at the new pace. He reaches down to stoke Tim when he feels his orgasm about to hit him and Tim comes undone around him, the sweet sounds he makes luring Jason to the brink as well.

They are silent for a long time after they caught their breath. Jason is laying on his back with Tim using his arm as a pillow. They are staring at the night sky together, watching the stars and lost in their own thoughts. Jason doesn’t want to ruin the peace but he knows he needs to get it over with.

“I’m leaving Gotham tomorrow.” Tim lifts himself up leaning on his elbow and frowning down at Jason.

“Where’re you going?”

“I don’t know. I just need to be away from all this.” He sighs gesturing towards the city. “I think all the shit that’s always going down is making me nuts and maybe if I get away I’ll stop feeling the need to kill every crook we come across. Or maybe I’ll accept that B’s way isn’t the only way to do some good in this city. Either way I’m not Robin anymore and I can’t just be Jason so I need go out and find who I am now.”

Tim doesn’t say anything at first, picking at a spot on Jason’s shirt and blinking more than usual. Jason’s heart feels like lead in his chest.

“I understand.” He says quietly. “Besides, Dick was already Nightwing at your age and had his own turf. Maybe it’s just time you’ve outgrown Robin.”

“Yeah,” Jason’s voice shakes and it’s followed by a heavy silence. “You could come with me.” He adds almost desperately. Tim smiles sadly at him.

“You know I can’t do that Jason.” And Jason does. Tim has Selina, his family, and school that he can’t leave behind. “I’ll just wait for you here, hold down the fort and all that.” He brushes the back of his hand across his eyes.

“Should get you a collar, ya know, one that says ‘Property of Jason’ so no one thinks you’re actually a stray.” It’s a terrible joke but Tim laughs anyway.

“You should go. Don’t want Batman to wake up in the middle of you leaving. He’d lock you up in the batcave forever.” Tim looks so tiny, arms wrapped around himself and staring up at the night sky. Jason wraps both arms around him to hug him tight.

“Tim, before I go I need to tell you-“ But Tim interrupts him with a finger to his lips.

“Don’t tell me anything you wouldn’t have said tonight if you weren’t leaving me. Just tell me it when you come back.” Tim’s eyes are glistening and Jason wants more than anything to tell him but he doesn’t.

Instead he shoots his grapple gun and leaves Tim sitting alone on that bridge in what has been the hardest thing Jason’s ever had to do.


	7. Prompt Seven: High Heels/Backseat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JayTim Valentines Week is officially finished! I'm so happy you guys all enjoyed this story and the wonderful feedback really helped boost my writing confidence. You can follow me on Tumblr [here.](http://glaciya.tumblr.com/)

It’s been three years since Jason has been back in Gotham. He had traveled by himself for almost a year, using a card Bruce had given him on his eighteenth birthday. No one had tried to get in contact with him but he noticed the money he spent was always replaced. He supposed Bruce was ok with his need for space as long as he could track him with the card.

He took on the name Red Hood, the legendary Gotham criminal, knowing that he’s not the good guy anymore and planning to make the name even more infamous when he returns to Gotham. He keeps a red bat symbol on the chest of body armor so he doesn’t forget his roots. And he’s bitter towards Bru-Batman partly for giving up on him so easy and partly for never fighting for him to come back, but he can’t hate him.

He met Starfire and Arsenal in the middle east when the three of them had teamed up to take out some aliens from Starfire’s home planet that were trying to kidnap her. The three of them decided to stay together after that, realizing none of them really had a home to go back to. They remained nomads for a while, living in motels and stealing the money they stole from criminals they had taken out.

 Jason stopped using his card so Bruce wouldn’t be able to track him anymore. They eventually set up base in central California, getting a mansion overlooking the ocean. Roy would hack into a different crime lords back account each week and use their money to pay for it all.

They had completely different personalities and fought more times than not, but it didn’t take Jason long at all to consider them his best friends. He grew to love the strange things Kori would say and Roy’s witty but dirty humor.

He had Kori and Roy to support him in their own ways on the rare days when Dick would stop by to visit while he was in town dealing with Titan business, trying to convince Jason to at least reach out to Bruce and avoiding eye contact with Kori. After he left Jason and Kori would go to their back yard to spar out some of their anger while Roy went to the store for pizza and cookie dough ice-cream.

And, when Jason caught sight of Stray teaming up with the Teen Titans and giving a victory kiss to Superboy after they saved the city, his two favorite redheads offered him a place in their bed for some more than platonic comfort.

 And, for a while, Jason was content. But he couldn’t get over the nagging feeling something was missing. Maybe California was too sunny or maybe he didn’t get as much satisfaction offing criminals that he didn’t have a vendetta against. Maybe it was the fact that he dreamed of a raven haired boy with cobalt eyes instead of the two red-headed beauties sleeping next to him. So, after three years of forging a new identity for himself again, he decided it was time to go back home.

He took his time on the drive, taking about four days to make the cross country trip on his Harley. He mostly just needed time to think. He had no idea what to do once he actually got there. He didn’t know if Tim was in town or if Bruce would even want to see him.

He was parked just outside city limits, it was almost one am when he made it, and he needed a smoke and to stretch his legs before he continued forward. He was in full gear, minus the hood which he had clipped to his belt, opting to wear the red domino instead tonight.

He had just put on his cigarette on his boot when his comm buzzed to life in his ear.

“Hood,” A familiar feminine voice sounded in his ear. Dick had told him during one of his visits that Barb had decided to continue to help keep Gotham safe even if she couldn’t patrol. She had even adopted a new badass name suitable for her badass personality.

“Oracle, I just got here, how’d you even-“ Jason shakes his head, knowing she can see him somehow. “Nope, ya know what? I don’t even wanna know.”

“You really don’t.” Oracle laughs in his ear before becoming serious again. “I need you to get to the old Art Gallery on 55th street.” Jason hops on his bike and starts driving before asking questions, he’s about ten minutes away.

“What’s going on?”

“It’s Pablo Juarez’s new base-“

“That fuckers out of jail already?!” Jason revs the gas on his bike angrily.

“He has contacts Hood, remember? Anyway, he’s bribed the owner into letting him hide his drugs in safe’s behind paintings and he has his minions pick up the supplies after hours.”

“How’d you find out all this?”

“I’ve been working with Stray. He’s been working undercover these past few months to get close to Pablo to find out all of his secrets. It was working well until tonight. We were supposed to finally bust him but it’s all gone to hell and I think Stray is about to get kidnapped.” She sounds nonchalant but Jason can hear the nervous and irritation in her tone.

“What happened?” He asks making a turn to sharp and almost crashing into a telephone pole before correcting himself. There’s a hesitant pause before she answers.

“Nightwing and Robin were called in to work undercover as buyers. Robin blew their cover when he stabbed Pablo through the hand because he slapped Stray for taking too long to bring them the drugs. Pablo pulled a gun and was able to get away with Stray as his hostage.” Jason feels pride at the boy for sticking up for Tim before the name catches up to him.

“Wait, _Robin_? As in Batman got _another_ sidekick after he’s already failed twice. He fuckin replaced me?!” Jason doesn’t know how he expects Barb to react to that, he kinda blurted it out without thinking, but he wasn’t expecting impatience.

“It wasn’t like that, Jason.” She says sternly breaking the no names rule. “You left us remember? And Batman never replaced you. Robin kind of just fell into his life and the kid needs to be Robin right now. He’s had a...different upbringing and B is trying to make amends for that.” That sounds pretty fuckin familiar to Jason, he bets he’s an orphan Bruce just happened to find and felt sorry for, that was pretty much his M.O.

“Alright,” Jason says after an uncomfortable silence. “I’ll be there in twenty seconds. Where’d Pablo take him?”

“Okay last I saw them they were…shit Stray’s tracker is moving fast. They must be in a car.” As soon as she says that Jason has to swerve the right to avoid the black SUV that came barreling around the corner. Jason can make on Pablo in the front seat as he skids by him. Jason uses his foot as leverage to spin his bike around, following him.

“Found him.” He says hitting the gas to keep up. The SUV has quickly accelerated to ninety, weaving dangerously in and out of lanes to avoid traffic. Jason thinks about shooting one of the tires out but doesn’t want to risk hurting Tim. He decides to just follow at a safe distance, they have to stop at some point.

“Hood?” Oracle asks after a few minutes of only hearing Jason mutter frustrated curses under his breath.

“Yeah?”

“I’m sorry I snapped at you earlier. It’s just been a long week dealing with Pablo and it’s Robin’s first time out without Batman. It’s good to see you again.” Jason grins despite having most of his concentration focused on not crashing.

“I’m glad to be back.” Jason comments right before almost dying. The SUV suddenly swerves left then right and finally skids to a stop. Jason tries but his Harley is old and not built for sudden stops. He manages to avoid the SUV but swerves towards the brick wall of a building instead. At the last second he flips off his bike, rolling the landing and wincing when he hears the bike crash.

As he’s standing up he hears the SUV door open and Jason whips around gun drawn.

“Please,” Pablo staggers towards him, holding a bloody nose. “You gotta help me. She’s crazy!” He has time to point frantically toward the backseat of the SUV before falling to the ground, a gunshot wound in his skull. Jason shakes his head as, still smoking, he puts the gun back in his holster.

He makes the mistake of opening the back door before announcing himself a nearly gets the heel of a shoe in his left eye before catching the ankle in his hand. He then immediately has to use his free hand to knock the tazer out of the hand coming at him.

“Whoa there Miss, I’m not gonna hurt you I’m just looking for-“

“ _Jason_?” Jason blinks then feels his jaw pop open as he takes in what he thought was a random woman sitting in the back seat. Jason can recognize that voice anywhere, even when said owner of the voice is disguised exceptionally well as the opposite gender.

Tim is wearing a deep blue dress with a tight corset and flowing skirt. He’s got on a pair of black stilettos with a bow on the ankle and a deadly three inch heel. He has a long black wig on and has his makeup done to perfection, contouring making him look more feminine in both the face and chest.  His legs are spread from Jason still having a grip on one of his ankles and he catches a glimpse of lacy black panties when his eyes follow the line of a creamy pale thigh.

“Oh Timmy,” He breathes crawling into the backseat and shutting the door behind him. Tim makes to scoot over to make room for him but Jason just grabs him by the waist and sets him on his lap. Tim grins almost bashfully at him then moves around until he’s settled, facing Jason on his lap with Jason’s thighs between his legs.

“Do I look pretty?” He jokes, fluttering his lashes.

“Babe you look stunning.” Jason brushes some hair away from Tim’s face, tucking it behind his ear. Tim’s eyes get a little watery and he swallows hard before speaking again.

“I didn’t think you were coming back.” Jason feels guilt rush through him.

“I didn’t either,” He admits softly. “But I couldn’t stop thinking about you.”

It’s a little later, when Tim is moving on top of him, his tight wet heat making Jason wonder why the hell he was away for so long, when he voices something that’s been nagging at the back of his mind.

“I saw you and Superboy getting pretty friendly on the news after the meteor almost hit San Francisco,” He pants out. Instead of looking ashamed Tim just smirks down at him. He doesn’t pause his movements, one hand pressing against the headrest of the passenger seat for leverage and the other gripping Jason’s shoulder. They are moving hard enough that the SUV is rocking beneath them and Jason doesn’t even care if they get caught.

“Jealous?” Tim asks.

“Only a lot.” Jason says thrusting up into Tim for emphases.

“Oh fuck don’t do that I’ll come.” Jason laughs but slows down, not wanting the moment to be over just yet. “We hooked up a few times because we were both missing someone else. He’s my best friend, nothing more.” Jason is silent because he understands that situation.

 There’s nothing but the soft creaking of the vehicle and both their moans until Tim decides to speak again.

“I was in L.A. one time researching a case for the Titans. I saw you fucking and getting fucking by Starfire and Arsenal.” Tim gasps out, his moves becoming fiercer making it hard for Jason to reply. “It broke my heart and turned me on at the same time.”

Jason remembers that night, after Kori had been kidnapped and Jason had almost died. They hadn’t waited until they got home, just snuck into an abandoned parking lot where they thought no one would see them. Jason had been sandwiched between. It had been his first time on the receiving end of things with Roy behind him and he was…surprisingly into it.

“We were just friends who screwed when it was the only thing that would help.” Tim moans at a hard upward thrust from Jason and Jason can feel him start to clench around him, signaling he was close. “My love for them was never romantic. They knew you were the only one I could love like that.”

Tim’s eyes go wide in shock at Jason’s confession before they slam shut then he’s crying out and spilling between them. Jason tips his head back and lets his hips move on their own, fucking his own release into Tim.

Tim slumps against him and Jason wraps both arms around him, finally feeling at peace with himself again. Jason waits until their breathing has evened out before pulling away from Tim.

“Looks like I wasn’t the only one finding myself these past few years.” Jason teases plucking at Tim’s skirt. Tim rolls his eyes at him.

“Please. I knew and embraced this part of me before you left. You just hadn’t had a chance to see me in a dress yet.”

“Oh really? Well I definitely wouldn’t mind seeing it again.” Tim opens his mouth to reply but is cut off by someone banging on the car window. Jason goes for his gun on instinct before he makes out the vague shape of Dick through the tinted window.

“You two better compose yourselves in the next thirty seconds. Robin saw the car rocking and is under the impression you are fighting each other.” Oracle sounds very unamused. Tim gets a sheepish look on his face but Jason can’t keep the filthy grin from breaking out on his.

“Sorry for mentally scaring you Barb, kinda forgot about the comms.” He chuckles.

“I’ve heard worse,” She says flatly. “Now get out there, Nightwing just noticed the body.”

Both boys scramble to situate themselves before awkwardly crawling out of the SUV. Jason immediately turns to Dick to explain the dead body but is tackled to the ground before he can get a word out.

“Holy half-pint!” He shouts as he takes in the growling gremlin on top of him that’s in a new version of the Robin uniform. “B’s just finding them younger and younger isn’t he?”

“Shut up Disappointment-“

“Okay, rude.”

“And fight me so I can prove how inferior you are to me and Batman will finally accept the blood son is the best!”

“Wait a second, blood son?” Jason gets no reply because the midget from hell starts pulling the fucking katana from its sheath and Jason goes for his gun, not to kill but maybe just lightly maim. Much to the relief of the others, Dick decides at that moment to grab the kid around the waist and pull him off Jason.

“Dami, how many times do I have to tell you? You don’t have to prove yourself to anyone.” He says to the struggling boy. Tim reaches a hand down to help Jason back to his feet and Jason gives him a slap on the ass in thanks, making Tim blush and Robin gag.

“So did I hear that correctly? Bruce has a freakin’ kid?”

“Yup. His mom’s Tahlia Al Ghoul, she dropped him off a few months back wanting Bruce to train him. I think he still has scars from when Selina found out.” Tim informs him.

“Huh,” He says looking at the scowling boy. He can definitely see Bruce in him, even with the mask on. “I’m actually not surprised. B’s kind of a whore.” He hears shocked laughter come out of Dick and Tim and even sees the babybat fighting off a smile.

“Anyone wanna tell me what happened to Pablo?” Dick asks after the laughter dies down.

“Suicide,” Jason answers at the same time Tim says, “Drive by.”

Dick looks at them unimpressed. “You know I can just ask Oracle to check the traffic cameras right?”

“O?” He asks when Barbara doesn’t comment.

“Hmm…actually it looks like the feed wasn’t working around that time. You know how faulty Gotham’s traffic cams are.” She sounds almost bored.

“Really?”

“Yup, though a drive by suicide sounds pretty likely. We should just go with that.” Jason could kiss her if he wasn’t worried about her breaking his jaw for trying.

Dick gives a dramatic sigh before throwing both hands in the air in surrender. He walks over to Jason and pulls him into one of his signature big bro hugs.

“Welcome home Jaybird.” And Jason finds himself hugging back just as hard.

 

It’s much later when Jason realizes that the nagging feeling of something being missing is finally gone, like the hole in his chest has been filled. He was laying in his old bed which surprisingly was free of dust and had fresh sheets. Alfred had bribed him with food, saying that if he kept all of his guns in the cave he could have some leftover shrimp alfredo for dinner.

He plans to be long gone by the time Bruce gets back from his business trip in Paris, but he’s content to stay here and reminisce for the night, especially since Tim is right next to him. Jason is laying on his side with Tim curled up behind him, every inch of their body touching and Tim’s arm wrapped around his stomach.

After the eventful night, it doesn’t take long for Jason to start to drift off.

“I’m happy to be home,” He sighs and hears Tim give a contented hum behind him, his arm tightening around Jason’s middle.


End file.
